


Not Alone

by Komaeda_kun



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Gen, Ishwari's only mentioned though, Oneshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeda_kun/pseuds/Komaeda_kun
Summary: He’s not alone. He has you.He can’t wait to go back to you again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my fanfiction folders and saw this one in my Far Cry 4 folder. I read what I wrote here and thought, "why haven't I posted this here before?"
> 
> Not sure if I posted this on my fanfic tumblr though, gotta check it soon.

You find yourself pinned at your own bed, a pair of strong arms rested at both sides of your head.

“Ajay.” You whispered to the man on top of you.

Ajay didn’t say anything, nor show signs of expression. He simply stared back at your gaze.

You gave out a sigh and lightly touched his arms. You tried to sit up but seeing that Ajay wasn’t moving, you laid back down.

“If you start, then I will.”

His eyes followed the trail of your touch, seeing them rested at his cheeks before you pulled him to a kiss. The kiss was soft and long and the obvious want was there. Ajay waited for this, to be intimate with the person he loves.

The person he waited for so long to hold close, only to be held closer. Will this go deeper? Maybe.

He pulled away to catch breath, light blush streaked on both of your faces. You gave him a smile and lightly pushed him so you can sit up.

The silence was deafening but it gave Ajay time to remember how the two of you met. That one time at school, which both of you accidentally sat at the same table at lunchtime. It was so cliché and awkward but the two of you seem to have sparked mutual interest and it all went from there.

Ishwari thought the two of you were dating, you insisted that it’s all platonic.

Now? It’s not platonic from the looks of it.

It’s been a month after Ishwari’s funeral and tomorrow, Ajay will leave for Kyrat. You wanted to go with him, but he said that he’ll go alone.

You’ll wait for him, you replied. He smiles at the kind gesture.

He’s not alone. He has you.

He can’t wait to go back to you again.

If only he can.


End file.
